Adventures with Rayne Villamisa
by LoveHOO31
Summary: Rayne wishes she could be a normal kid. Her life changed with a simple trip to the library.Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus Series. All rights to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

I wish I could be a normal kid I thought as I was going to the library to sit under my favorite tree to study.

It was a normal day I had my headphones in trying to sit still in the car then, right when my dad and arrived I heard a smash. The car went sideways I tumbled out.

" Dad what's going on.'', I yelled.

There was no reply I was heart broken. I tried to hide behind a tree and try to wait to the ….. Uh….. I think I'll call it a … THING. Moving along, I stay behind the tree until the THING leaves. Some people think I stayed there happily until it went away

THE END

You're wrong it knocked over the tree and started to lift me up towards it mouth. It is the end of my tragic life, I thought. I close my eyes and I get drop to the ground? As if this day can get any weirder I see a bunch of undead skeletons and a boy about 4 years older than me so around 15.

Anyway, a boy about 15 was leading the skeletons. I tried to get up but there was a pain in stomach I fall down to the ground and try stay conscious. The boy took at the THING faster than you can say " I love Italian food.

" Rayne it going to be okay we will get you to safety" the boy said

Then I went unconscious


	2. Chapter 2

I cross the border with the girl in my hands. It is pain to look at her because she reminds me so much of Bianca. Olive skin like Bianca. Dark hair pulled back into a braid like Bianca. The only thing different is the eyes her eyes are gray like Annabeth. Rayne is like Annabeth and Bianca merged into one.

" Nico Nico "

It's my buddies Jason and Will.

" Nico are you okay will and I were so worried. "

" I fine"

" Nico who is this? " Will asks.

" Just a newly found Half Blood. "

" What is her name?" Jason asks.

" I think her name is Rayne. "

" Rain? "

" No it is Rayne. It is spelled R-A-Y-N-E. We need to get her to Chiron she is in bad condition also can tell the Ares kids to stop beating up new people every day I hear Clarisse fighting with them and the satyr.

Jason eyes started to widen.

" Jason are you okay?"

Jason screamed " Thalia, Percy and other peeps."

" Wow thanks for remembering my name, " says Annabeth.

" Sorry Annabeth" Jason says.

While there talking Will and I go bring Rayne to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

" Rayne, Rayne " I woke up. I was in some sort of infirmary. My wounds were almost better. Two boys were their. One from the battle and a another. The other kid had blond hair blue eyes and a pretty deep tan.

" Where am I. Who are you." I ask.

Boy number 2 said. " Your at Camp Half Blood. This is Nico ( He pointed to boy number 1 ) and I'm Will."

" Okay?"

" Here drink this.'' Will said.

I took the drink, it tasted like anise cookies my step - mom Mina used to make me.

" What is this stuff ? ''

" Nectar" Boy num- Will says.

"Okay what is going on?''

Something walked into the room it is a …. Um ….. Mmm ….. Let's call it …. THING number 2.

" You must be Miss Villamisa." THING number 2 says.

" Uh …. Nice to meet you. "

" May I dare to ask what are you. "

" I'm a centaur. "

" A what now. "

" Nico and Will I would like to thank you helping Rayne. Also the roman demigods are here so I think you should take Rayne to meet them. "

" What is going on. "

" Rayne have you ever done something you couldn't explain. Something you didn't do on purpose. ''

" Like Harry Potter does this have to do with magic."

" No besides Hogwarts hasn't met with us and a long time. It would be nice to see Albus again. However, I know this is hard to explain but one of your parent is mortal and the other one is a God."

" Um… What do you mean by " God ".

" I mean Greek God. There are also other demigods with one parent that is a Roman God. But I'm saying that you are half human and half God. So when this happens you have a scent and monsters come after. So there are two places for kids like you."

" Who is my parent. "

" Athena goddess of wisdom and battle. You're mother told us to look out for she thought you would be fine but it got worse and we had to bring you here."

" Will I ever get to go home?"

" Well I don't think so your father says you would be safer here and he would like you to stay year round. You can visit him once and a while but he doesn't want monsters to harm your new brother.

" Okay. What is Your name?"

" You may call me Chiron."

" Chiron" Nico said there here. "

Now Rayne I have some people I would like you to meet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chiron walked outside of the infirmary with Rayne. Percy gave me a look like he was trying to send me message. It was something like _Who is she._

" Guys this is Rayne. Rayne this is Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Reyna and friends " Chiron said.

" Rayne is your name spelled R-A-I-N or is it something else." Percy said.

" It's R-A-Y-N-E " Rayne said.

It brought back memories seeing them again it has been several months but then I had a sudden thought where was Piper I mean I'm pretty sure she went to New Rome she was supposed to be back by now. If Piper isn't here Jason going to be heart broken.

" Um…."

" What is it Nico " Annabeth asked.

" Guys where is Piper. "

Percy made a face like they forgot something.

" She was on the ship on the way here and when we got here. Jason came up to us and ask where is Piper and we said she was on the ship cleaning up."

" We will launch a search for her soon but Annabeth do you mind getting Rayne settled. "

" Wait what"

" Annabeth meet Rayne daughter of Athena."


End file.
